cintaku dalam goresan penamu
by winter lodge
Summary: berawal dari sebuah artikel skandal, sekumpulan anggota boyband jatuh cinta pada seorang jurnalis. kaijou/riko.


**disclaimer:** kurobas (c) fujimaki tadatoshi, no profit gained nor copyright law infringement intended. lirik lagu copycat punya saya. ngasal sih bikinnya tapi yawda yha.

**warning:** ooc alay lieur. kaijou boiben!AU. penggunaan kata ganti orang yang tidak konsisten dan seenaknya.

**note: **spin-off dari **cintaku terhalang ponimu** ada yang masih ingat fic itu gak.

.

.

_Oh kamu, kamu, kamuuu tirulah cintaku_

_Cinta, cinta, cintaaaa cintaku padamu (tirulah tirulah dan tujukan cintamu untukku)_

_Oh kamu, kamu kamuuuu ku butuh cintamu_

_Buat aku bernapas dengan kasih sayangmuuuuuu~~~_

.

.

Suara musik berirama _dance pop_ mengalun keluar dari sebuah ruangan latihan di sebuah kantor agensi artis terkemuka yang seharusnya kedap suara, sepertinya orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya terlalu bersemangat sehingga menyetel lagu dengan volume suara di luar akal manusia. Beberapa orang yang lewat di koridor mengernyitkan alis dan berusaha berjalan secepat mungkin menjauhi ruang latihan itu, namun beberapa gadis berstatus _trainee _yang lewat biasanya menyempatkan diri untuk mengintip ke dalam ruangan melalui jendela sempit yang ada di pintu, kemudian mulai terkikik-kikik kegirangan.

"Kyaaa Kise-senpai keren!"

"Eh lihat deh, Kasamatsu-senpai _cool_ banget! Aduh tatapannyaaaaa~~~"

"Moriyama-senpai belum cukur bulu ketek ya?"

Jika tidak diusir oleh para senpai yang lewat di koridor, para gadis _trainee_ itu tidak akan beranjak dari tempatnya sampai mereka puas. Begitulah pemandangan yang biasa terlihat di kantor sebuah agensi artis terkemuka, S.W.A.G Entertainment, yang menaungi sebuah grup boyband fenomenal se-Jepang Raya: KJU5 atau lebih akrab disapa sebagai Kaijou Five.

_Boyband _yang terdiri dari lima orang pemuda puber tampan ini menggebrak dunia permusikan Jepang sejak meluncurkan _single _mereka yang berjudul _Copycat. Single_ ini bertahan begitu lama di puncak tangga lagu Oricon Chart, saking betahnya mungkin kalau _single_ itu manusia ia akan membangun rumah di sana. Popularitasnya di kalangan rakyat Jepang kini mungkin melebihi popularitas band ShuutokuX, _girlband _AKB84, atau grup marawis kesayangan negara Seirin United.

Banyak yang bertanya-tanya mengapa Kaijou Five begitu populer. Hampir seluruh penjuru negara menyetel lagu-lagu Kaijou Five setiap harinya, baik di stasiun, kereta, radio, _konbini_, maupun WC umum. Bahkan jumlah arsip yang mengisi fandom Kaijou Five di salah satu situs fanfiksi terkemuka nyaris mendekati jumlah arsip fanfiksi fandom ninja terkenal, Mas Narto. Wajah-wajah lima orang pemuda-pemuda tampan ini bisa dilihat di mana saja, berkat pemasaran _official merchandise _yang membidik banyak pasar; mulai dari poster, kipas tangan, _nendoroid, action figure, lunch box_, gantungan kunci, tempat tisu, tempat pensil,_ case_ HP, tempat sampah, bahkan _dakimakura_. Fans-fans mereka pun terus bertambah setiap harinya, tak hanya fans dalam negeri namun juga fans interlokal membentang dari Uganda sampai Korea.

Penasaran dengan para pemuda tampan yang telah merebut popularitas sampai se-waw ini? Mari cekidot.

.

.

"Yak, latihan kita hari ini selesai!"

Kasamatsu Yukio, 21. _Leader_ sekaligus _lead vocalist_ Kaijou Five yang beralis tebal dan tinggi badan minimalis. Dia menjadi l_eader _karena kalah hompimpa, sama seperti nasib leader_ boyband_ berinisial Badai yang menjadi leader lewat pertarungan_ jankenpon_. Meskipun begitu, Kasamatsu adalah _leader _yang meyakinkan. Muka megatron hati sinetron. Ia bisa saja memasang wajah jahat warisan neraka pada para anggota Kaijou Five yang lain, namun di depan fans (apalagi yang wanita, sekali lagi yang wanita) dia hanyalah seonggok pemuda puber yang penuh kecanggungan, mungkin hasil dari menjomblo seumur hidup. Pokoknya, kalau masih mau hidup, jangan pernah sebut kata 'toge' 'pendek' 'cebol' 'kurcaci' di depan Kasamatsu, kecuali kalau kamu cewek.

"WOI SIAPA YANG NGAMBIL DEODORAN DI TAS GUA. NGAKU SEKARANG ATAU KETEK MELAYANG."

Moriyama Yoshitaka, 21. Posisi _main dancer_. Mengaku anggota paling tampan dan seksi di Kaijou Five walaupun kenyataannya ia adalah seksi kebersihan alias anggota yang selalu kalah dalam_ jankenpon_ dan berakhir jadi tukang sapu ruang latihan setiap kali mereka selesai berlatih. Tipikal mas-mas yang dilabeli sebagai sosialita, juragan Shibuya dan sekitarnya. Kalau dia lewat di sana silakan mohon ampun pada tuan tanah Moriyama Yoshitaka. Tingkat kepercayaan dirinya menembus langit ketujuh tapi meskipun begitu, ia sudah dua puluh satu tahun menjomblo.

"Kise, boleh minta tolong beliin gorengan di bawah nggak? Dua bungkus aja. Iya. Cireng, bakwan sama martabak telur paling. Kalau kamu mau beli pisang goreng, beli aja. Uangnya pake uang kamu aja dulu ya, nanti aku ganti. Makasih loh."

Kobori Kouji, 21. Posisi _lead dancer._ Mungkin satu-satunya anggota paling waras di Kaijou Five. Kalau dia ada di panggung seperti ada cahaya surga menyorot dirinya dan malaikat turun membawa harpa. Tipikal anggota yang membawa kawan-kawannya ke jalan yang benar apabila mereka tersesat terlalu jauh. Wakil ketua Kaijou Five secara tidak resmi, dan merangkap sebagai ibu bagi empat kacang panjang yang lain. Ketenangan batin akan kaudapatkan apabila menjadikan Kobori Kouji _oshimen_-mu. Masih jomblo juga, tapi silakan mengantri bersama 972372864723692 anggota _fansclub_ Kobori yang lainnya.

"LOH DEODO(R)AN KITA KETUKE(R) YA SENPAI?"

Hayakawa Mitsuhiro, 20. Posisi _rapper_. Anggota seksi kerusuhan Kaijou Five yang energik 24/7 ("Kayaknya dia sehari-hari makan_ powerbank_."—Kasamatsu Yukio) bahkan ketika ia tidur pun kadang kepala anggota Kaijou Five lain ia tendang. Pemilik suara toa ("Kemarin saya melihat Hayakawa gigitin mikrofon."—Kobori Kouji) yang bisa membuat cacing besar Alaska yang sedang hibernasi terbangun. Anggota yang paling bersemangat dalam berbagai hal, tak terkecuali dalam masalah jahil-menjahili. Bisa dijuluki _moodmaker_ dalam grup, tapi tak jarang juga garing. Menjomblo dua puluh tahun.

"SEEEENPAAAAI PISANG GORENGNYA NGGAK ADA HUHU AKU MAU BELI KE JAKARTA AJA."

Kise Ryouta, 19. Posisi _main vocalist_ sekaligus, ngakunya sih, _face of the group_. Resminya merangkap babu. Hobi karaoke dan setiap kali mereka pergi ke karaoke berlima, nyaris selalu dia yang memonopoli mikrofon. Pernah jadi atlit basket merangkap model sehingga saat belum debut sebagai Kaijou Five pun ia sudah memiliki banyak fans. Punya kemampuan _Perfect Copy_ alias mudah meniru, dan kemampuannya itulah yang dijadikan inspirasi lagu _Copycat_. Fans berat _Pretty Cure_. Kehidupan percintaannya merupakan yang paling 'mendingan' di Kaijou Five karena ia pernah punya pacar, namun putus karena beda keyakinan. Kise yakin dia sayang tapi mantannya tak yakin Kise sayang.

Prahara deodoran dan pisang goreng yang terjadi di ruang latihan Kaijou Five itu tak selesai dalam waktu yang sebentar, Kasamatsu dan Kobori harus berkolaborasi jungkir balik mendiamkan tiga kacang panjang yang membuat rusuh ruang latihan itu. Setelah kerusuhan berlalu, mereka botram gorengan layaknya rakyat biasa dan bukan idol yang hidupnya penuh bling-bling. Di sela-sela kesibukan mereka menyantap gorengan Bang Nijimura yang terkenal paling enak se-Tokyo Raya itu, tiba-tiba mata Moriyama yang tajam menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil tertulis di koran bungkus gorengan.

Skandal ...

Moriyama mengerutkan alis. _Skandal apa lagi ini? Skandal Pak Ustadz dicuri di Masjid Seirin? Oh itu sandal. Wah gua harus berhenti temenan sama Izuki kayaknya._

Skandal Kaijou Five ...

Mata Moriyama membulat. Diraihnya potongan koran yang memuat berita itu.

_**SKANDAL KAIJOU FIVE! KISE DAN KASAMATSU BELANJA BERSAMA, APAKAH MEREKA BERKENCAN?**_

_**KOBORI KOUJI: KISEKASA **_**SHIPPER**_**? BUKTIKAN DI KOLOM "ANALISIS JURNALIS!"**_

Cireng di mulut Moriyama nyasar ke tenggorokan.

"UOHOHOHOK HOK HOK HOK."

Empat kacang panjang yang lain melirik ke arah Moriyama, dengan hipotesis wah-Moriyama-terdengar-seperti-kakek-kakek-ia-pasti-penuaan-dini berputar-putar dalam kepala masing-masing. Ketika Moriyama reda dari batuknya, buru-buru ia menunjukkan potongan kertas koran itu ke arah sang ketua.

"Liat nih, kalian digosipin!"

Kise yang kebetulan duduk di dekat Kasamatsu merapat karena penasaran, dan ekspresinya sama persis dengan Kasamatsu ketika membaca isi berita itu. Hanya butuh waktu kurang dari sedetik bagi mereka untuk bereaksi dan membuat kaca ruang latihan bergetar.

"HAH."

"UWADU APAAN NIH KENAPA AKU DIGOSIPIN SAMA KASAMATSU-SENPAI KOK GAK LEVEL GOSIPIN TUH SAMA KOJIMA HARUNA HORIKITA MAKI MAEDA ATSUKO KEK."

"EMANG GUA MAU DIGOSIPIN AMA LU."

"K-kok aku dibawa-bawa..."

"WAH INI NGGAK BISA DIBIARKAN. INI PENCEMARAN NAMA BAIK." Kasamatsu membanting potongan koran itu ke lantai. "Kalau berita macam ini tersebar, popularitas kita bisa gawat!"

"Iya iya!" Moriyama sok iye. "Kita harus selidiki penulis artikel ini, terus bilang sama dia buat narik artikelnya dari peredaran!"

"Betul betul!" Hayakawa mengangguk-angguk sambil mengunyah martabak.

"Lagian apa coba ... belanja bareng kok disebut skandal skandal segala, skandal apanya sih orang waktu itu kita cuma beli sikat WC bareng ..." Kasamatsu menggerutu. "Siapa sih penulisnya?"

Kobori meraih potongan koran itu, kemudian menganalisisnya. "Wuaduh."

"Apa?"

"Siapa?"

"Kasih taulah."

"SIAPAAA?"

Kobori menelan ludah. "Aida Riko."

Lima kacang panjang terdiam.

.

.

"Ini sih pasti _black campaign_."

Komentar Kise barusan diiyakan seniornya yang lain. Aida Riko adalah jurnalis yang terkenal kedekatannya dengan kapten Seirin United, Hyuuga Junpei. Saat ini dunia permusikan Jepang Raya sedang menyelenggarakan Pemilihan Umum Grup Kesayangan Negara atau Pemilu Gara-Gara, dan Seirin United adalah salah satu grup yang berpartisipasi dalam Pemilu Gara-Gara tersebut. Selama masa kampanye, bentuk-bentuk _black campaign_ yang bermunculan dan menyudutkan para grup peserta Pemilu Gara-Gara jelas dilarang, namun tentu saja skandal seperti ini masuknya _black campaign._

"Melanggar UU Pemilu Gara-Gara nih. Ckck." Moriyama menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Kalau begini ntar kita bisa kehilangan banyak suara sebagai Grup Kesayangan Negara. Hal kayak gini nggak bisa dibiarkan,_ guys_! Kita harus lapor ke Komisi Pemilu Gara-Gara!"

"Uh, menurutku sih jangan deh, ngajak ribut." Kobori menentang dengan nada baik-baik. "Gimana kalau kita selesaikan dengan damai? Maksudku, ngomong langsung sama Aida-san, minta dia biar berhenti _black campaign_ dengan menarik artikel-artikel itu dari peredaran. Nakamura pasti punya nomor kontaknya kan, jadi dari pihak kita bisa ngomong langsung dan semuanya bisa selesai dengan damai. _How_?"

"Hm ... benar juga." Kasamatsu mengangguk-angguk. "Untung kita masih punya orang waras di grup ini."

"Jadi senpai nggak waras?"

"Kise kau mau makan koran?"

.

.

Manajer kesayangan mereka, Nakamura Shinya, melaksanakan misi untuk menelepon Aida Riko, namun hasilnya jauh dari apa yang mereka harapkan.

"Dia nolak? Emangnya dia siapa sih, Ratu Sejagat?" Kasamatsu, yang terlihat paling tertekan dengan hasil seperti ini, menghempaskan dirinya di sofa ruang latihan. "Nggak ada cara lain _guys_, kita harus lapor ke Komisi Pemilu Gara-Gara."

"Iya! Iya! Biar dia kena hukuman!" Hayakawa tampak bersemangat mendengar kata-kata sang ketua, namun Kobori masih memasang wajah tak enak. Ia tentu saja tidak ingin berurusan dengan Komisi Pemilu Gara-Gara. Ribet, katanya; dan ketuanya seram. Suka melet-melet. Jadi Kobori tak suka.

"Kalau kita ngomong secara pribadi—langsung, gimana? Tanpa diwakilkan oleh Nakamura?" Kobori kembali mengusulkan. "Tapi satu-satu. Jangan langsung labrak berlima ... jadi kalau satu gagal membujuk dia, kita ganti dengan orang lain."

Kobori dan kecintaannya terhadap kedamaian. Ah. Sebentar lagi akan ada gerakan 'Jadikan Kobori Kouji _oshimen_-mu untuk kedamaian dunia' kayaknya.

"Kau yakin dengan cara begitu akan efektif?" Kasamatsu memandang Kobori menyelidik, dan yang dipandangi mengangguk antusias.

"Daripada kita ribut-ribut ke Komisi Pemilu Gara-Gara? Dan mahal lagi sewa pengacara?"

"Benar juga sih..." Kasamatsu mengangguk. "Oke, sudah diputuskan semuanya. Aku akan membuat jadwal pertemuan dengan Aida Riko dan kita akan menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan baik-baik. Sip?"

"Oke!"

Mereka berlima ber-_high five._

.

.

"Eh, Kasamatsu-senpai!" Kise membuka pembicaraan. "Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Aida Riko ini ... cantik juga ya? Bisa kali ya kujadikan pacar?"

Lima kacang panjang berpandangan dan saat itu Kise menyadari bahwa yang berpikiran begitu bukan hanya dirinya.

"_Waduh."_

"_Perang dunia nih."_

.

.

"Jadi kalian mau negosiasi sekaligus modus?" –Nakamura Shinya

.

.

**tbc**

**preview:**

"EEEE TIDAK BISA LEADER HARUS SELALU TERDEPAN."

"Mbaknya beneran jurnalis ya, beneran bukan maling? Terus kenapa mbaknya mencuri hatiku?"

"Eh ... eh ... jadi gini Aida-san, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan terkait dengan..."

"Neng, Neng, ambilin buku sejarahnya dong Neng. Iya yang itu. Sekalian sama buku sejarah cinta kita juga dong Neng. Aih matek."

"AIDA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN. HALO KENALAN DONG."

"Kalian mau apa sih sebenarnya katakan padaku!"

"Kapten, itu ... wah ada yang goda-goda Neng Riko kapten. Sikat kapten SIKAT!"

**.**

**.**

**notes: **hm tadinya kukira ga bakal jadi multichap tapi ternyata enakan displit begini. ehe. inshaa Allah fast update ehe.


End file.
